


Artificial Peaches

by gardenstar



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenstar/pseuds/gardenstar
Summary: “Let’s go home,” he whispers.Dongmin smiles up at him for a moment before grabbing his hand.“Yeah,” he whispers back, “home.”





	Artificial Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoon/gifts).



It’s 7:31 p.m.

They’ve been battling each other in a new video game on Bin’s bed for the past 3 hours, throwing playful insults and laughs at the end of each round. Bin flops back on his bed after letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Wanna go to the corner store and get snacks?”

Dongmin stretches his arms up, bringing them down and laying the controller next to his feet. A warm summer breeze drifts in through the cracked window and draws his eyes towards the orange-pink blend in the sky.

“Sure,” he smiles lazily.

It’s 8:24 p.m.

Dongmin smiles politely at the cashier as he accepts his change and the bag full of their treats. Bin’s already out the door, hands in his pockets, breathing in deeply and letting his eyes fall closed, relaxing into the nights’ warmth.

“Hey,” Dongmin says, lightly hitting Bin in the chest with the bag. “Thanks for waiting,” he teases.

Bin opens his eyes, grabbing the bag against his chest and snorting at Dongmin’s comment. He digs into it, pulling out his peach soda and Min’s sports drink, handing it to him.

It’s getting closer to 10 p.m.

They’ve been sitting on the hill below the corner store for a while now mostly in silence, admiring the sunset and eventually the stars dotting themselves slowly into the night sky.

Bin takes the last sip of his soda, turning to Dongmin as he caps it and places it back in the bag. Dongmin looks at him just as he’s about to speak, waiting patiently for whatever he was about to say but effectively shutting Bin up before he even began.

Bin smiles. Dongmin smiles back. Bin thinks he could stay here forever, probably. Yeah. He’d like that.

“Kiss me?”

Bin smiles wider. And even wider after they break apart. Dongmin licks his lips.

“You taste like artificial peaches.”

“And you taste like electrolytes.”

Dongmin smacks him on the chest, giggling lightly. Bin kisses him again, but this time he feels a hand come up to caress his cheek, his jaw, the hair right behind his ear; Dongmin’s body melts under the soft touches. Bin’s soft lips against his own and the breeze tickling his arms and bottom of his neck make him wish he could keep this moment in a time capsule and relive it anytime he wanted.

When they pull away, Bin places a soft kiss on the bridge of Dongmin’s nose and opens his eyes slowly. A small smile creeps onto his lips before he speaks.

“Hmm,” he hums, “I think I kinda like the taste of electrolytes...”

“Artificial peaches aren’t too bad either,” Dongmin replies, holding back a laugh.

Bin stands abruptly, holding his hand out for Dongmin to grab.

“Let’s go home,” he whispers.

Dongmin smiles up at him for a moment before grabbing his hand.

“Yeah,” he whispers back, “home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this if you do~ i got inspiration for this tiny lil idea from my best friend in the entire world so i've dedicated it to her, pls go read her works if you get a chance! <3  
> kudos & comments always appreciated!! UwU


End file.
